


Stuck with You

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Series: Universe 102 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (Does this trope have a name), Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fantasy AU, Spin-Off, You got under my skin so much now you're tattoed on my heart, stuck together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Two years after the events of Whatever it Takes, Arkadia is well under reconstruction, and Raven is finally leaving her dungeon in Polis. A fact which Anya has a hard time accepting.





	Stuck with You

**Author's Note:**

> You asked for it and here it is! The spin-off one-shot on Anya and Raven! I hope you'll like it! It's the first time I actually write this ship so I also hope I didn't mess it up, but I think you'll enjoy it!

**Stuck with You**

 

"Came to help me pack?"

  
Raven barely looked up from the table in front of her. Anya was standing by the door, stoic as ever. Her dark blond hair was falling on her shoulders, small braids amidst a mess of locks. She wasn't wearing war paint around her eyes, which was unusual. Raven continued to place everything in front of her neatly in a wooden crate.

  
"I just came to say goodbye." Anya declared as she took another step inside the room, closing the door behind her.

  
Raven closed the crate and looked at the blond, one eyebrow raised.

  
"You know I'm not leaving until the end of the week, right? Now come on, I need a hand."

  
Tentatively, Anya walked up to Raven and took the full crate. It was too heavy for Raven to carry, or at least too hard to move with her bad leg. Raven had limped to the next table and began to clean it as well, placing everything she was bringing with her in a crate. Anya placed the full box with the others and dusted her hands before she moved back to Raven.

  
"I'm sure you're excited to leave this place." she declared as she brushed aside a small piece of metal left behind.

  
Raven shrugged.

  
"As long as I've got my things, it doesn't really matter where I work."

  
Raven closed another crate and Anya picked it up before the brunette could ask. She went to place it with the others, but this time Raven followed her. When Anya stood up, she found Raven beside her, arms crossed and waiting expectedly.

  
"Alright, let's cut to the chase. What do you want to say?"

  
Anya seemed hesitant, her eyes looking everywhere but at Raven.

  
"I'm just here to say goodbye like I said."

  
Raven shook her head.

  
"Come on, Blondie, spit it out."

  
"What do you want me to say?!" Anya asked, a little louder than she'd intended to.

  
"I don't know? I'll miss you, please don't go, I'll come see you whenever I can?"

  
"You're leaving Raven! I just wanted to..."

  
Anya huffed, taking a deep breath to calm herself. This was not going the way it should have, but Raven had a way to get under her skin which she hated more than anything.

  
"Never mind, just forget it. I'll see you later."

  
Anya walked back to the door and pushed on the doorknob. It didn't budge, and neither did the door. She frowned, and pressed again, with more strength. Still, it didn't open.

  
"Goddamn it!"

  
Raven limped up to her and pushed her aside with an elbow to the ribs. Anya only glared at her.

  
"Let me."

  
Raven pushed the doorknob as well, but it didn't move. She angrily kicked the door, and almost lost her balance, only caught by Anya's quick reflexes. Raven quickly slid away from the blond, still annoyed with her, and lipped back to her lab.

  
"Fuck it, I'll just blow up the door."

  
Anya rolled her eyes.

  
"Can't you just lock-pick it or something?"

  
"Who do you think I am?" Raven replied.

  
She sat down in her chair and rolled away toward the tables she had yet to clean. She hoped there would be something to help her there because she really didn't want to have to go through all the crates she'd already packed. Anya sat down against the door, one leg outstretched in front of her.

  
Raven rolled from table to table until she could find everything she needed, and she quickly got to work.

  
As she worked, she moved her good leg slightly, which made her chair roll lightly forward and backward. It was a habit she'd taken during those past two years. She'd never needed wheels on her chairs before, but now she felt she could never sit on a chair which hadn't have wheels anymore. With a smile, she remembered the first time she'd build her chair.

  
"Do you remember when I build my chair?" she asked out loud.

  
Anya rolled her eyes. She knew what Raven was doing. Breaking the silence, trying to make her talk. It had been the brunette's favorite game a while ago.

  
"How could I forget?"

  
Raven smiled.

  
"It was the first time I managed to make you talk."

  
"You didn't make me talk I was so stunned by your stupidity that I couldn't help but comment on it."

  
_Raven had just been called by Lexa, who needed her help to stop the orcs. There, she'd been introduced to Anya, who was supposed to be her bodyguard of sorts. Anya, Raven had quickly understood, was the strong and silent type. Not that she minded too much. It made her even easier to tease._

  
_"So, are you going to give me a tour of the Castle first or are we going straight to work?" she asked as Anya pushed her wheelchair through the corridors._

  
_Anya just rolled her eyes, not that Raven could see it, but she could already feel the blond's exasperation toward her, which only made her smirk. Anya had silently brought her to the door of the dungeons, but it was only when she'd opened the door than she'd realized Lexa's idea to place the lab down a long path of winding stairs may not have been the best idea. Raven stared at the stairs with half a smile on her lips._

  
_"So, how do you want to do this? I suggest a wooden board and lots of mattresses." the brunette declared._

  
_Anya hadn't said anything, she'd simply picked up Raven from her chair like she weighed nothing and carried her down the stairs. Raven was smirking all the way down._

  
_"Well, if I'd knew being half paralyzed made pretty girls want to carry you I'ld have lost usage of my leg a long time ago."_

  
_Anya ignored her, but in the light of the torches, Raven could see the light pink color her cheeks took. Just to make it even more of a show, she snuggled into the blond. Anya came very close to dropping her then and there and leave her in the middle of the stairs._

  
_When they reached the dungeons, Raven assessed the place and all the tools she'd been given so far._

  
_"Hum, not bad. A bit barren but it'll have to do for now."_

  
_Anya dropped her in the closest chair and Raven grunted, the wound on her back stinging. Anya seemed to want to apologize for her lack of delicateness, but the words stayed on her tongue. Instead, she went back to the door._

  
_"I'll fetch your chair, don't move." she declared without looking back at Raven._

  
_The brunette shouted after her:_

  
_"I'm not going anywhere."_

  
_Anya had walked back up the stairs, folded the wheelchair as best as she could – those Sky People and their technology had forgotten how to make simple things, and Anya didn't understand quite yet how to fold the chair so it could fit under her arm. Instead, she carried it with both hands and walked back down. When she arrived once again in the lab, Raven was gone, and so was the chair she'd left her on. Anya felt a rush of panic feel her lungs. How in a matter of minutes had she already failed her mission?_

  
_She dropped the wheelchair on the ground, not bothering to unfold it, and quickly made her way through the alleys of tables, until she found Raven, seating on the ground, the chair on her lap and a bunch of tools beside her, as well as pieces of a machine she was quickly dismantling._

  
_"What are you doing?!" Anya asked, stupefied. "I told you not to move!"_

  
_"Yeah well like I said, I don't like inactivity."_

  
_Raven didn't even look up from her work. She was working quickly, her hands nimble and used to the motions she was performing. In no time at all, she placed the chair back on its legs, but this time, there were small wheels under it._

  
_"See? In the time it took you to fetch this bloody thing I invented a chair on wheels. It goes in all directions and all. Now help me up?"_

  
_Anya held in a sigh, her teeth clenched. This was going to be a long day, she could already feel. As she carried Raven up and placed her on her new chair, she wondered how she'd ever managed to find the brunette attractive. The charm had dispelled as soon as she'd open her mouth. A shame she was such an egotistical know-it-all, she was very pretty._

* * *

Raven was cabling her improvised bomb and adding a detonator. She was eighty percent sure it would work, which, arguably, was one of the highest rates of success she ever gave to one of her inventions. But explosives she knew well enough, and this one should blast the door and, hopefully, not collapse the wall around it, blocking them even more.

  
"Are you almost done?" Anya asked, still next to the door.

  
"I don't know, are you going to tell me what's up?"

  
"Nothing's up."

  
"Well, the bomb's not ready."

  
Anya stood up suddenly and kicked the door. It trembled on its hinges but didn't move. This was a strong door, made to keep people in. And it was doing a really good job so far.

  
"When did the two of us trapped in here turned into a hostage situation?" she asked, glaring at Raven.

  
"You tell me."

  
Raven wired one last cable and set the bomb aside. She rolled to the side until she was facing Anya.

  
"You know what this reminds me of? When you tried to keep Clarke and Lexa's engagement from me. You broke then and you'll break again today."

  
Anya's eyes shown with something dangerous, which sent a warm shiver down Raven's back.

  
"Is that a threat?"

  
"No, it's a fact."

  
_Anya hadn't returned with the rest of the blood riders after the battle, which, at first, had made Raven worry. Though she knew Anya was probably one of the better fighters in the Kingdom, right after Lexa, she'd seen in which state Lexa had returned, and she couldn't help but fear for the blond. Octavia had been the one who very casually told her Anya was with a small part of their army, escorting the surrendered orcs back to their mountains. It took two months for Anya to return, with a small battalion of Woods clans soldiers. Her first stop had not been Raven, but it had been the second for sure._

  
_Raven was in her lab, as usual. What was unusual, however, was that she stood up when Anya walked in. Anya had been so used to seeing the brunette seating than she'd forgotten one day she would be able to walk again, and it seemed this day had come._

  
_Raven was wearing the metal brace she'd built around her leg, and even though Anya didn't understand how it worked it seemed to help. She also noticed how she was taller than the brunette, who was just around Clarke's height._

  
_"Anya!"_

  
_She was surprised when Raven took her in her arms, pinning her owns against her chest so that even if she would have wanted to return the embrace, she couldn't. She also felt her cheeks warming, which didn't make any sense. She was over her crush on the brunette, she was sure of it. At least she had been._

  
_"What happened to I'll be back before you know it?" Raven complained._

  
_"Blame Heda for that," Anya replied._

  
_Raven stepped away and returned toward the thing she'd been working on – Anya could never understand what it was, no matter how much Raven tried to explain it to her._

  
_"Well, anyway, now you're back, and I've got something for you!"_

  
_Anya frowned as Raven tried to skip to one of the far end tables, and almost stumbled multiple times. It was obvious that Clarke had only allowed her to walk again recently, and she'd probably not taken the blond's advice on going slowly. She almost looked like a fawn learning how to walk._

  
_"Here you go!"_

  
_Raven came back with a thin metal wristband, on which the symbol of the Woods clan had been engraved. Anya didn't really know what to make of this._

  
_"A wristband?"_

  
_"What, not a fan of jewelry?" Raven joked._

  
_Before Anya could say anything, Raven placed it around her wrist._

  
_"Here you go. Now..."_

  
_She limped to another table, a strange box with a dark screen showing what seemed to be a map of the entire continent, and multiple little dots all blinking over Polis._

  
_"This is something I've been working on for a while. May have smoked the whole room a few times but it's finally working."_

  
_Raven pressed a few buttons under the screen, and a map of Polis appeared. Three dots were blinking over the castle, one at the training ground and one at the marketplace._

  
_"Lexa asked me to give one to all of her seconds. It shows her where you are. She said with the rebuilding of Arkadia and all you guys were going to travel a lot, and she wants to know where you are."_

  
_Raven looked a bit longer at the screen._

  
_"Oh, and it seems like Clarke is in the marketplace again."_

  
_Anya frowned._

  
_"Clarke?"_

  
_Raven explained with a big smile:_

  
_"A special request from Lexa, just in case."_

  
_Anya sighed. It did sound like something Lexa would do._

  
_"Of course she would, especially now."_

  
_Raven looked up from her screen, one arm resting on the table and the other on her waist._

  
_"What is that supposed to mean?"_

  
_Anya suddenly felt something cold bubble in her stomach. Raven didn't know about the engagement. Of course, she didn't know, they had probably kept it a secret, with only the most trusted people in the know. Anya took a step back, ready to run away._

  
_"Oh, you know, now that they are... official? and all."_

  
_Raven shook her head. She took a step and Anya suddenly found herself trapped between the table and Raven._

  
_"No, no, don't bullshit me, Blondie. What's up with Lexa and Clarke?"_

  
_"I'm not supposed to tell you."_

  
_Raven raised an eyebrow and took another step closer to Anya, their bodies inches from each other. She placed both her hands on Anya's shoulder, her fingers lightly brushing the tan skin of her neck. She could feel Anya's hot skin forming goosebumps. Anya tried to ignore her, her eyes falling to her feet so she wouldn't look into Raven's eyes._

  
_"Anya? Anya?"_

  
_When the blond still hadn't looked up, Raven trailed one hand from her neck to her chin and forced her to look up to her. Still, her eyes wouldn't look directly at Raven's eyes, stuck to her lips._

  
_"If you tell me what's up, I'll give you something."_

  
_Anya had audibly gulped, while Raven had begun tracing patterns on her neck, leaving a burning sensation behind. Anya felt extremely stupid. She'd been trained to pass through any kind of torture and still not let out a word, but a few caresses from Raven and she was ready to crack. She bit her lip. Lexa was going to kill her. Now Raven was lightly scratching the small hair on her neck. She held in a moan._

  
_"Just tell me. I promise I won't repeat it," she whispered._

  
_"You promise you won't say a thing?"_

  
_"I'll be as silent as a tomb."_

  
_Anya took a deep breath, nodding slightly. Raven stopped her ministration, and Anya didn't know if she wanted her to continue or was glad that she'd stopped._

  
_"Clarke and Lexa are engaged."_

  
_An amused smile spread on Raven's lips._

  
_"Seriously?"_

  
_She stepped away from Anya quickly, laughing._

  
_"Oh my god! Of course, they are! It makes so much sense now!"_

  
_Then she stopped and frowned._

  
_"Why hasn't Clarke told me?"_

  
_Anya was still leaning against the table, not sure she could actually move._

  
_"I suppose they wanted to keep it secret for now."_

  
_Raven shrugged._

  
_"Still. She could have told me. I'm not that big a gossiper!"_

  
_Anya raised an eyebrow and Raven sighed._

  
_"Alright, maybe a bit."_

  
_She smirked and looked back at Anya who had yet to move._

  
_"Anyway, thanks Blondie"_

  
_She winked and walked away, leaving Anya a hot mess in the darkness._

* * *

Raven was towering over Anya, who was still seated against the door, waiting. Raven was ready to make her break again, but she really didn't want to sit down on the ground. Getting back up on her own would be difficult. Anya was staring at the door, trying to ignore her.

  
"Are you going to finally let us out?"

  
"Maybe."

  
However, Raven took a step over her legs and, pushing past the pain in her knee, managed to sit down on Anya's lap, which the older woman had not planned and was not ready for.

  
"What the hell Raven?"

  
She tried to push the brunette away but instead, Raven settled even closer and placed her arms on her shoulder.

  
"Alright now, are you going to tell me why you came here?"

  
Anya groaned.

  
"See, this is the problem! You always expect people to tell you things but you never say anything in return!" she shouted.

  
If she'd been in a better position she could have carried Raven off of her, but as it stood, she could either endure her or shove her to the side, which she didn't want to do, afraid she would hurt her leg.

  
"Excuse me!" Raven replied, offended. "I never say anything? You're the one who always keeps quiet! I spent a month tried to make you talk! And apparently, I'm still trying!"  
"Do you think I really care about stupid little talks?! Gods you are so blind!"

  
"Am not! I'm leaving in four days Anya, goddamn it! I don't want to leave without knowing what the hell you wanted to tell me!"

  
They'd been shouting at each other, but now the conversation had shifted, their tones still annoyed but quieter as well.

  
"Then don't leave at all!"

  
"Is that what you want? You want me to stay here?"

  
"No, I want you to stay with me, okay?! This is what I was trying to say but..."

  
Anya let out a long sigh, anger leaving her body.

  
"This was a mistake coming here. Just open the damn door, alright?"

  
But Raven didn't move, at first anyway. She'd teased Anya a lot these past two years, and watching her blush was fun, but watching her ready to cry was heartbreaking. Instead, she pushed herself even closer to Anya's torso, and her fingers caressed the nape of her neck.

  
"Is that what you've been trying to say? Please don't leave me behind, life hurts too much without you?"

  
Anya had a watery chuckle, her voice obviously close to breaking.

  
"That's the jest of it."

  
"Okay, so how about this? Please come with me, life is going to be so much more boring without you?"

  
Anya frowned and looked at Raven. Was this Raven talking, or was she putting words into her mouth again? She never had time to figure it out, because Raven pressed her lips against hers, and she suddenly found that the only thing she wanted to do was kiss her back and hold her. And they could damn well spend the rest of eternity stuck in this damn dungeon, she didn't care at all.

* * *

"Retire?"

  
Lexa crossed her arms, reclining on her throne a bit more. Anya was standing at the bottom of the stairs, one knee on the ground and her sword held out in her hands. The blond nodded.

  
"I fear I'm too old to serve and protect you now."

  
Lexa seemed to be thinking for a moment before she glared slightly at her second.

  
"Goddamn it Anya, you're five years older than me. Indra is ten years older than you but do you see her kneeling for retirement every week? Now get up, put that sword away and stop wasting my time."

  
Anya hesitated for a second, but Lexa's voice had been clear. She stood up and sheathed her sword. She didn't know whether she should just leave or apologize first and then leave. Lexa didn't leave her time to decide.

  
"Now, I think I know what you want. So, I have a proposition for you. I need to make sure the reconstruction is still advancing as planned, and that the people of Arkadia feel safe in their new homes. Since Clarke and I can only be there six months per year, I need someone to keep an eye on things and report to me then. I was going to send Octavia but she would hate to go anywhere without Lincoln and I can't be down two blood riders permanently. So, I would like for you to go and stay in Arkadia as my representative. Of course, it's going to be a very long mission, and you probably won't be able to come back here in a long time, but if you are willing to go, I will not stop you."

  
Anya didn't even think before she replied:

  
"I'll do it, Heda. I'll be your envoy in Arkadia."

  
Lexa nodded.

  
"Good. You should go and pack then."

  
Anya bowed, her heart fluttering slightly in her chest. This wasn't what she'd expected, but somehow, it was better. She would have skipped out of the room if she could have. Suddenly, Lexa's voice rang through the vast throne room.

  
"Oh, and Anya?"

  
The blond stopped and turned around.

  
"Hum?"

  
"Next time, tell Raven to avoid hickeys on the neck, it's extremely easy to spot."

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Yeah Lexa and Clarke were the ones who locked them in. Obviously.


End file.
